Kuroi Vijon black vision
by CourageousHeart
Summary: General rating so far, but it's gonna go up eventually what with my sadistic nature. Anyways, Mimi Tachikawa has been having weird dreams lately. Dreams of her friends being killed by a faceless horror. Will she figure out who the killer is before its too


            Her scream echoed loudly in the empty alleyway. It was silenced quickly by a rough hand as she was forced against the wall; the glinting silver of a blade came dangerously close to her eyes. It was raised up and plunged down and she let out a blood curdling scream.

            Mimi sat up straight in her bed, small beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her chest heaved up and down in panic and she quickly ran her hands over her body, checking for wounds. 'Kami… that's the fifth time this week…' She thought miserably as she let her body fall back down to her bed weakly. Dreams had been plaguing her all week, dreams of her dying, of her friends dying; all dying by the same unknown, faceless shadow. She closed her eyes for a moment, a quick flash of the shadow passing before her and her eyes snapped back open. She couldn't even relax without seeing the terrifying shadow anymore.

            She got up, forcing the heavy blankets off of her thin, slender frame. She stepped down and slipped her feet into the fuzzy pink slippers that rested next to her bed and she grabbed her silky pink housecoat off the floor, putting it on and tying it tightly around her waist. 

            In a slight daze, she walked over to the door, dragging her slippered feet across the wood floor which creaked with her movements. She sighed. Her house was so eerie when she was home alone. Her parents were off on business, leaving her to herself in the large mansion like abode.

            She walked around restlessly, her eyes weary and begging her to let them rest with slumber, but she couldn't. She reached up with a soft groan and rubbed her temples, trying to get the images of the faceless horror from her mind. She wished she had someone to talk to.

            Glancing to the clock, she saw it was only 3:30 in the morning, and she still had a few hours before the hell she called school came around. She frowned, walking back upstairs and down the hall to her room. She looked at it from the doorway, examining the creepy shadows which exposed themselves on her wall. Their sharpened claws enclosing around her bed which, at one point, seemed like an innocent escape to the world. She closed her eyes, thinking that it would all be gone when she opened them.

            Opening her eyes, she looked, only to see the shadows ten-fold. She cried out, clutching her head, telling herself she was just imagining it. Shadows weren't real! She spun around on her heel, running downstairs quickly, grabbing her phone and dialing the only number that popped in her head before running out of the house in nothing more than her night robe and gown.

            Moments later, she heard the rough pattering of a familiar pair of sneakers coming down the sidewalk, and she ran to greet them. She was suddenly embraced and she clung onto the figure tightly, letting her tears finally fall as she trembled.

            "Mims, its okay, tell me what happened." The calm, cool, and collected voice of the figure said. The small porch light barely illuminated his handsome features and she looked at him, only able to see the pale moonlight and yellowish lamp glow reflecting off his massive mop of brown, untamed hair.

            Her eyes closed slowly and she took a shuddery breath, "It was horrible Tai. Absolutely horrible…" She mumbled to him softly as she continued to cling to him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, once more trying to find those deep brown eyes which she seemed to melt into, those same eyes which made her feel safe and secure.

            His grip on her tightened a bit and he looked at her, feeling her tremble in his arms, "Mims…" He began, but he was abruptly cut off by Mimi pressing her fingers to his lips firmly, her eyes wide as she glanced behind him, "Wha wom?" He mumbled beneath the weight of her fingers.

            "He's here Tai…right behind you…" she said, her entire body quivering in fear, her voice trembling and bouncing around on different octaves, "Run."

"RUN TAI!!" The pink haired girl screamed suddenly, gripping his hand tightly in hers and suddenly jerking him off down the road. The hard pounding of their feet on the streets and sidewalks could be heard echoing through the night, and the white clouds of smoke which escaped their lips were the only thing that made them noticeable.

            Tai looked back, suddenly slowing her down, "Mimi I don't see anything." He said, pulling her to a stop.

            She looked around frantically, still tugging on his arm, "We're not safe, we aren't safe here."

            He frowned, and the twinkle of immense sadness could be seen in his eyes, "We're okay Mims. Come on, We'll go to my house for the rest of the night." He reached over, touching her soft skin gently with his caring hands, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

            She closed her eyes to his touch and nodded, suddenly feeling him pick her slender frame up off the ground and carrying her back to the Kamiya household. Her arms held onto him the entire way as she kept a look out for the mysterious shadowy figure which she constantly saw in her nightmares. 

            When they finally reached their destination, Mimi and Tai snuck in the house and he made her a cup of hot chocolate to help calm her nerves. His father could be heard snoring in the other room, and Mimi wondered how any of them got any sleep in the house with that racquet going on all the time.

            She felt Tai slip behind her on the couch and wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself fall back against him as she brought the warm cup to her lips and took a sip of the rich chocolate inside. It filled her with a false sense of warm and security, something she had been lacking since she had started having those dreams. She stopped her thoughts for a moment, letting her finger trail around the rim of the cup, "Tai?" She said softly, not wanting to wake anyone in the house, but she didn't figure anyone could hear her over his fathers snoring anyways.

            "Hum?" He grunted, seeming to be lost in his own world of thoughts and fantasies.

            "I'm scared." She said softly, not quite sure if she should say it or not. 

            He frowned, reaching up and touching her soft cheek gently, stroking it with his index finger, "It's okay to be scared Mimi. Just remember, I'll never let anything happen to you."

            She seemed relieved and leaned a bit more against him, feeling his arm tighten around her waist, "Promise?" She asked in a meek voice.

            Tai smiled, kissing the top of her head gently, "I promise."

Authors Note: Well, that's it for now, Please Read and Review. The more I get the more I'll want to continue this story. I'm not finished by any means, and I plan on updating this story regularly, so yeah. Much Love all!!

                                                                        -Julie


End file.
